


Silk and Steel

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Martial Arts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both silk and steel in different combinations. She's weapons and warfare, he's bow ties and top hats...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk and Steel

River sharpened the edge of the katana with a swishing, ringing sound of stone on metal. 

The Doctor stopped in the doorway of her Tardis dojo and gulped. His eyes looked both ways down the corridor, as if looking for a quick exit.

“Don’t worry, honey,” River said, still shushing the stone along the blade, “this isn’t for you.”

He snorted a quick gulp. “I never thought it was.”

She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye, a daring, doubtful look that made him reach up to adjust his bowtie. 

He stopped his hand, perhaps now was not the best time to remind her of his bowtie, with that sharp knife in her hand. Unconsciously his hand went up toward his head to make sure he wasn’t wearing a hat. 

She smirked.

She stood up and swished the katana through an elaborate figure eight all around her body. He stepped back, even though he was nowhere near her. 

You learned things being married. Such as when your spouse needed space.

She grinned and slipped the sword into its sheath.

“Where did you get that?” he asked, once the sharp edge was safely shielded.

“Madame Vastra gave it to me,” she smiled at him and hung the sword on the wall, along with her collection of morning stars, throwing knives, and numb chucks. The only thing on that wall he was more leery of than the sword was those numb chucks. He’d seen her use them.

His Adam’s Apple bobbed. “I wasn’t aware you knew her,” he said.

She sauntered up to him. “There’s still lots of things you don’t know about me, Sweetie.” She stopped right in front of him, so close that her front just lightly nudged his. His hands started shaking. 

“For example,” she continued, her eyes roving over him, absorbing him in that totally attracted way that still surprised him. He’d seen his reflection in the mirror, he still wasn’t sure what _she_ saw. 

“I may perforate your hats,” she tilted her head, those green and blue eyes swamping him with their speculative absorption, drawing him in, drowning him. “But I’d never cut our ties,” she said softly. 

She kept her eyes on his, and leaned forward (oh, so softly and warmly forward) and kissed the center of his bowtie. 

He whimpered. Just a bit.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
_Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
